What if we could fall
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: World peace has finally been achieved and the league is ready to part ways for good. Will Bruce hold his feelings for Diana for good now? My third installment for #WonderBatMilestones week!


Clark stood up from the table one last time and sighed. The table of founders looked around at each other with smiles. Except for Batman, they had just gotten a small smirk from him. They had did it. World peace was finally achieved. After twenty years of endless battles, the world was safe. Save for the standard crime, it was nothing the police couldn't handle.

"Okay, I never thought this would ever be our last meeting, but I just wanted to say that we have made a difference and we should be proud of ourselves." Flash sighed.

"You aren't going to give us some motivational advice, are you?" He asked. Clark chuckled and shook his head.

"So what's going to happen to the watchtower?" Diana asked. Clark looked at Bruce.

"The watchtower will descend onto a clear area of land, and then it will be taken apart." The dark knight explained.

"Why take it apart? Can't we just give it to the military?" Lantern questioned. Bruce shook his head.

"The watchtower has a giant laser that could be used as a weapon of war." Bruce explained. "It's safer it was torn apart. We wouldn't want to give any country an advantage over another."

The founders nodded their heads in agreement. Clark sat back down, and with a bright smile, gave a little speech about the teamwork and family the league had become. One by one, each explained what they would do when they retired from the suits.

Flash would continue to be a forensic scientist, Lantern had decided to go back to Detroit with Shayera. J'onn was unsure what to do yet, but he would figure it out sooner or later. Clark had decided to stay working for the daily planet, and Bruce would remain the same way he had been since the beginning.

Diana's plan made Bruce rather upset. She was going to go back to Paradise Island and take the crown. And if she did, she was never going to come back. Despite being upset, Bruce kept his thoughts to himself. It was too late for them anyway.

"We're going to miss you, Wondy." Flash said with a frown. Diana gave him a soft smile and slight nod.

"And I'll miss you too." She said.

"Oh!" Barry exclaimed. "We'll throw you a goodbye party!"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Why would I receive a party? I'm leaving."

"Just say yes." Shayera said. Diana chuckled.

"Okay, I guess." She said.

Bruce slumped back in his seat. A party? How could one be so happy when someone so important was leaving? Still, he couldn't deny. He wanted to spend some time with his princess. Although he preferred it not to be at a social event, he accepted it.

This party was not only a goodbye to Diana, but also a job-well-done party for the rest of the league. They all felt to be rewarded after twenty years, and the party was a nice gift. Everyone had came. Different rooms were full of people drinking, talking, even some were dancing.

Diana had settled for the biggest room, filled with the most people. It was here that the rest of the founders also stayed, talking and dancing with other members of the league. Bruce watched the event from the corner, wanting nothing more but to go home already. He smiled to himself when he heard Diana's laugh cut clearly through the room, surrounded by her friends.

He stared at Diana suspiciously as she grabbed Flash's arm and dragged him out of the party. Clark walked up to Bruce and followed his eyes to the closed doors.

"What do you think they're doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, I hope." Bruce answered, jealousy laced in his voice.

About twenty minutes later they both came back in, both wiping their eyes. They hugged one final time before Diana made her way to John and Shayera, motioning toward the door. They also left and didn't come back for twenty minutes.

Bruce stopped John. "What's Diana doing?" John wiped his eyes.

"She's saying goodbye to everyone individually. When your time comes, trust me, you will flood out tears." He answered before walking away. Bruce and Clark looked at each other.

"I'm not good with goodbyes." Clark said. Bruce rolled his eyes through his cowl.

"You'll be fine." Bruce assured. He paused for a minute. "Just don't cry, it's harder to understand you."

"Hey, you've cried before." Clark defended. Bruce nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't talk like a horse when I did." Bruce retorted. Clark gasped.

"You are very rude." He said with a pouty lip. Bruce smirked.

"Not rude, just very sarcastic." He corrected. Clark shook his head with a smile.

Bruce watched Diana take Clark away and sighed. He was the only she didn't talk to yet. He hated being the last one. Sure, there was history between them, and she probably would ask what he felt about her during these years, but she could have just knocked him out of the park first.

Twenty minutes later, Diana and Clark walk back into the party. While the rest seemed to hide the fact they were crying, Clark didn't. It was painfully obvious he cried. Red, puffy eyes, the constant sniffing, the quivering lip. Bruce stifled a laugh. Clark stood next to him and the rest of the founders, who had begun to crowd in the corner.

"She got you good." Flash said. Clark nodded, still wiping his eyes.

Bruce looked away in disgust. "Kent, wipe your damn nose will you?" The group chuckled. Diana stood by Bruce and smiled at him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied. She sighed.

"Well, I guess I should retire for the night. My flight is tomorrow night. Goodnight everyone." She walked away.

The group was silent, while Bruce watched Diana leave, stunned. Clark looked from Bruce to Diana then back to Bruce. He tilted his head to the side. "Did that really just happen?"

"Hold on, I think Bats is still processing." Flash said. They all looked at Bruce. He glared at them. They looked away.

"I'm going to go." He said, leaving the group behind. Quickly, he headed off to Diana's room.

"I don't get a goodbye?" He asked, barging into her room. She turned around, confused.

"What?"

"Everyone gets a goodbye but me? What do I have to do to get a goodbye?" He ranted. Diana frowned.

"Bruce..."

"No! After everything we have been through, this is how you want to end things?" He almost shouted. Diana crossed her arms.

"I can't believe after twenty years you haven't noticed anything." She said. He threw his hands in the air.

"About what?"

"I didn't say goodbye to you because I don't know how to!" Diana yelled. "When I think about going home and not being able to see you every day, it makes me want to stay, Bruce. It's too hard for me because I'm going to miss you the most." Bruce stayed silent as tears sprung in the woman's eyes.

"So if you would quit being a stubborn ass for one second then maybe you'd realize that it's not because you didn't mean as much to me as everyone else, it's because you meant everything to me!"

Silence filled the air. Diana groaned in frustration and turned around. Bruce sighed. Maybe yelling wasn't the best option. He took off his cowl and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's your damn goodbye." She muttered. He bit his lip. Preparing himself, he walked up to Diana, turned her around, and pressed his lips against hers. Her arms looped around his neck and she made a little sound that made Bruce smile.

He woke up from his deep slumber to find himself in Diana's room, covered only by the comforter. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard a sigh and turned to his side. Diana was sitting up, dressed in a robe with a smile.

"Hello." He said tiredly. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Hello." She replied, giving him what he wanted.

He hummed. "I have to go home." He kissed her hand. "But this was amazing." She kissed him again.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint." She said. He smiled. She stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and then I have to finish packing up." She said. Bruce's smile faded.

"You're still going?" He asked.

She nodded. She knelt down and kissed him again. "But it was a perfect goodbye." She stood back up and headed to her bathroom. She turned back around once more. "And Clark wants to meet us at that diner we always go to at five tomorrow." She added.

He didn't touch his lunch that Alfred had served him the next day. Alfred raised an eyebrow at his son. He had been this way all day. Clearing his throat, Bruce looked up. Before he could explain himself, the doorbell rang, catching the attention of both men. Alfred took a glance at Bruce before making his way to the foyer. He came back with someone behind him. Bruce stood up quickly at the sight of Diana."Princess." He breathed. She smiled at him. "I was going to head over to the diner to meet up with Clark. Are you coming?" She asked. He nodded and followed her out of the manor.

At the diner, Bruce sat on the side of the booth closest to the window. Clark sat across from him, dressed in his disguise. Diana sat next to Bruce. He had never been more uncomfortable in his life. The waitress came, took their orders and left. Clark turned to Diana.

"So, Di, how are you going to get to Paradise Island?" He asked.

"Well, I'm actually getting on a flight to Greece and from there I'll just fly." She explained. "Why not just take the invisible jet?" Bruce asked. She turned to him.

"What am I going to do with the jet when I get there? I mean, I'm not coming back." She stated. Bruce shrugged.

"Or you could." He brought the cup of water to his lips. "Or you can just stay." He mumbled.

"What?" He shook his head. "Nothing." He answered. Clark and Diana glanced at each other. Diana excused herself and left the two boys alone. Clark smirked. He then gasped.

"You two hooked up last night, didn't you?" Bruce hushed him loudly. He shook his head as Clark giggled. Bruce rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" He whispered. Bruce shook his head. Clark frowned. "Why not?"

"Because she's still leaving." Bruce answered simply. "She even said it was the perfect goodbye. She might not even have feelings for me anymore." Clark sighed. Diana sat back down in her seat. Bruce smiled at her before taking another drink of water.

"So how did you sleep last night Bruce?" She asked.

"Really good." He said.

"I'll bet you did." Clark snorted. Bruce glared at him and Diana just smiled.

The group ate in silence except for the occasional recalling of memories spent together. Bruce kept thinking of the future. He didn't want them to be over. He didn't want to live without Diana. But she seemed ready to live without him. He didn't know if he could bottle it up anymore. Did he even want to bottle it up?

Diana looked down at her wrist. She said her goodbyes, giving both Bruce and Clark a hug. She walked out of the diner. Bruce sat back down and crossed his arms. Clark shot him a look. "You're not going to go after her?"

"No."

"But this is the part when you run after her and confess your love to her!" He exclaimed. "Have you ever seen Endless Love?"

Bruce shook his head. "How many times did you see that movie?" Clark shrugged.

"Like three times." He said. Bruce pulled out his wallet, placed a twenty on the table and leaned forward. "Clark, go get laid. Please." Bruce stood and left.

Bruce sat on the edge of his bed, the thought of Diana creeping into his mind for the hundredth time. Her flight was going to take off soon, and he actually was considering to go and tell her how he felt. He groaned, falling back onto the bed. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. It was better off this way.

Cursing himself, he sat up, throwing on a shirt. He grabbed his jacket and came down the stairs, making a beeline toward the front door. Alfred came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. Alfred smiled. "Going somewhere sir?"

"Airport."

Speeding through the highway, Bruce put his phone to his ear. He knew Clark had dropped Diana off a the airport. He cursed himself once more for not telling her earlier. This had to be the most embarrassing thing he had ever done.

"Hello?"

"Did you drop off Diana?"

"Yeah, I'm halfway home now. Why?" Bruce took a deep breath. "Stall her for me." He could hear Clark's smirk through the phone.

"So you're going to do the old 'catch her before its too late' thing huh?" He inquired. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Clark you need to stop watching those movies." He told him. Clark laughed.

"I'm turning around now." He said. Bruce hung up.

He parked the car and tossed the keys to the officer who had yelled something about not being able to park. He ran through the doors and saw Clark looking around. He ran up to him. Clark gave him a triumphant smile.

"I stalled the plane." Clark said. "What the hell did you say?" Bruce asked, jogging up the steps to the security lines.

"That Joker rigged the plane with a laugh bomb." Bruce stopped in his tracks and looked at him. Clark put his hands up. "Hey, this is Gotham, people will believe anything." Bruce rolled his eyes, walking past security with ease.

They headed to gate twenty-seven B, the only one overcrowded by people standing in line. They ran to the front to see Diana step through the door. Bruce was immediately stopped by the woman at the desk. Thankfully, Diana had recognized the voice that had started to argue with the woman behind her, and turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of her two best friends standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bruce pulled her off to the side. He took a glance at Clark, who nodded and taken a couple steps back. He turned back to Diana, who stood in front of him with a questionable look. "What's wrong?"

"Don't go home." He started. "Please, don't go. I am madly in love with you, and I know this should have been said years ago but I'm telling you now. And it's selfish of me to tell you to stay, but I want you to stay here."

Diana gave him a small smile before it faded. The voice of the stewardess from the desk startled her. "Ma'am, are you boarding the plane?" She turned to the stewardess, then back to Bruce. She looked stressed.

The stewardess repeated her question. Bruce noticed the look on her face. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to choose me, I just wanted to tell you." Diana barely nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I have to go." She whispered. Bruce bit his lip and nodded. "I'm sorry."

She stepped away from him, handing the woman her pass. She looked at Bruce again. "I'm sorry." She repeated in a half-whisper. "It's okay Princess."

Bruce shoved his hands in his pockets, watching the woman close the door and lock it. He felt Clark's hand on his shoulder. He turned to the Kryptonian. He gave him a sad smile with red eyes. "You know the most embarrassing thing about this? I actually thought she'd stay."

Bruce went home in a mood. He gave Alfred a look, earning a pity look from him. He hid away in the cave, sitting in front of the monitor and staring into nothing. He wished he could go out, beat up criminals, take down villains, anything to get away from this horrible feeling in his chest. He sat back in his seat. He pulled out his phone and listened to the voice mail that Diana had left him.

" _Bruce, I just got on the plane. I feel terrible about what happened. That wasn't how I wanted to end things between us but I was just so shocked that I didn't know what to say. I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too."_ He heard nothing but silence for a good minute or two.

" _I love you. Great Hera, I have to get off this plane."_ He sat up at the words. Before she could say another word, the message stopped. He looked at his phone and went through his contacts to find her number. He stood up and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Please tell me you got off the plane, please tell me you got off the plane." He muttered under his breath as he heard the rings. The ringing of another phone in the cave made him stop. He lowered the phone and turned around.

Diana held her own phone up and smiled. She answered the call and spoke into it. "I got off the plane." He smirked.

His phone dropped onto his seat as Diana pulled him forward into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, almost lifting her off the ground. They pulled away from each other before their lungs collapsed from not getting enough air. They smiled at each other.

They turned their heads as a window popped up on the monitor, showing the news feed of Joker and Lex Luthor terrorizing the cities. Bruce and Diana glanced at each other with smirks. Maybe the fight for world peace wasn't completely over yet.


End file.
